


И вовсе не грубо

by Brian J Christopher (ikudou), Clarisse_McClellan



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Adrenaline, Barebacking, Bottom Harry, Character Study, Dirty Talk, Experienced Harry, Fluff, M/M, Rough Sex, Sexual Expertise, Tender Sex, Top Eggsy, Trust Issues
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 08:23:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11055087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikudou/pseuds/Brian%20J%20Christopher, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarisse_McClellan/pseuds/Clarisse_McClellan
Summary: Эггзи никогда не задумывался о том, что он… нежный. В смысле, в койке. А потом он переспал с Гарри.





	И вовсе не грубо

**Author's Note:**

> Рэндомные куски хэдканонов, оформленные в виде зарисовки.  
> Написано на [Kingsman Kink Bingo](http://kinksman-bingo.diary.ru/p212418527.htm) на кинк "грубый секс".

Эггзи никогда не задумывался о том, что он… нежный. 

В смысле, в койке.

То есть, он считал себя вполне обыкновенным парнем, который умеет хорошо оттянуться и доставить удовольствие девчонке (и даже не просто девчонке, а принцессе). Пару раз случалось, что и парню, и это тоже было круто. Эггзи мог быть настойчивым и напористым, не отказывался попробовать что-то новое, не стеснялся, не пасовал перед вызовом. Вряд ли банальную и закономерную заботу о том, чтобы партнер словил свой кайф в процессе, можно характеризовать как нежность, правда? 

А потом он переспал с Гарри.

После их первого траха Эггзи чувствовал себя так, словно до этого вообще не трахался и ничего о сексе не знал толком – а ведь он был вполне опытным и, кстати говоря, дохрена раскрепощенным. 

Фишка была в том, что Гарри выводил раскрепощенность на совершенно другой уровень. По сравнению с Эггзи он не то что не стеснялся – он будто в принципе не знал, что такое стеснительность. Он ничего не осуждал. Ни от чего не отказывался. Предоставлял себя в равной степени для удовлетворения и для оттачивания мастерства, как идеальная шлюха. 

Эггзи было стыдно за такое мысленное сравнение, хотя Гарри бы стопудово не обиделся и не оскорбился, наоборот – он быстро дал понять, что его такие штуки офигеть как заводят. А еще добавил с улыбкой: «Ты так ласков и нежен, Эггзи. Впрочем, меня это ничуть не удивляет». 

Прозвучало это не совсем как комплимент. Не как наезд – тоже, но. Эггзи потребовалось определенное количество времени, чтобы выплыть из бездумного водоворота похоти и разобраться, что же Гарри нравится больше всего. К счастью, поговорить с ним тоже можно было о чем угодно – ага, как с идеальной шлюхой.

Просто Эггзи не привык говорить о сексе. Он привык делать, интуитивно. Гарри был первым любовником, который заговорил с ним в постели – в смысле, по-настоящему заговорил, а не «быстрее», «ниже» или «хватит». (Гарри никогда не говорил «хватит».)

«Не бойся сделать мне больно. Если ты передавишь – я скажу тебе об этом».

«Засунь пальцы глубже и чуть разверни... Да! Вот так! Чувствуешь?»

«Эггзи, я сейчас же хочу твой член в рот».

Гарри был абсолютно бесстыдной и жадной энциклопедией секса, и Эггзи сомневался, что хоть когда-нибудь сможет прочесть ее целиком. А в какой-то момент Гарри перестал щадить его «нежную натуру», и только тогда Эггзи понял, что ему реально давали поблажки. Смешно – секс был единственной сферой, в которой Гарри спускал ему что-то с рук.

Гарри не перестал говорить в постели, нет. Но теперь он говорил не для того, чтобы направить, а исключительно для того, чтобы посильнее возбудить. Как будто проверял, выучил ли Эггзи свой урок, рассыпая намеки вместо фактов и требования вместо просьб.

«Я не растягивал себя, решил тебя дождаться».

«У тебя великолепный язык».

«Люблю твои руки».

«Если ты возьмешь у меня в рот сейчас, удовольствие получится несколько смазанным. Я покажу тебе, почему… Позже».

«Эггзи, меня восхищает твое умение контролировать собственную силу».

«Сильнее, блядь!»

Эггзи охуевал, но ловил волну и слушался: растягивал зажатую задницу, дразнил ее языком по полчаса, с трудом игнорировал член и гнул Гарри в невообразимые позы, трахая все сильнее, быстрее.

Грубее.

Гарри любил, когда его трахали грубо.

Это не значило, что от нежности Гарри не возбуждался. Прекрасно он возбуждался и кончал от ласки и поцелуев, как миленький. Но сносило крышу по-настоящему ему от другого. 

Эггзи мог бы покопаться в глубинных причинах, ну или хотя бы поверхностных: например, сравнить еблю с активными миссиями, которых Гарри был сейчас по большей части лишен. Но, во-первых, нахрена? А во-вторых – это было бы не ахти какое верное сравнение. Любовь Гарри к дискомфорту откровенно не дотягивала до мазохизма, и даже по-настоящему агрессивным в койке его нельзя было назвать. Ему просто нравилось, когда Эггзи выкладывался на полную.

«Отпусти себя».

«Не думай».

«Эггзи, выеби меня, мать твою».

Если Гарри начинал ругаться через слово – значит, Эггзи делал все правильно. Но отпустить себя и не думать все равно было сложно.

Иногда ему казалось, что Гарри все еще продолжает жалеть его и сдерживать некоторые свои порывы. Он бы мог оскорбиться и потребовать полной искренности, но... Он сам не был уверен, что уже готов ко всему. Гарри и так давал ему чертовски много поводов охуеть по всей длине.

«Блядь, да…»

Окей, укусы попадали в список того, на что Эггзи легко был готов пойти. А вот секс почти без смазки? Нет, увольте. Хотя бы отложите на потом, будьте любезны, сэр.

Нагнуть на стол и сорвать штаны до колен – сразу да. Ебаться в грязном и потном виде после тренировки? Ну, пятьдесят на пятьдесят. Пользоваться уже кончившим Гарри, чтобы спустить еще раз, потому что член отказался падать из-за вида вытекающей из задницы спермы... Нет, черт, нет, Эггзи не был настолько эгоистичным козлом.

Гарри не осуждал. Он ничего не осуждал. Он вообще не считал это проблемой. Просто иногда вздыхал тихо, еле слышно, и брал его за руку, целовал костяшки пальцев. Так искренне, блядь, чувственно, _нежно_ , что Эггзи развозило в соплищи, и становилось абсолютно срать на все остальное. 

Именно нежность Гарри в итоге привела его к мысли, что они понимают под нежностью и грубостью разные вещи, и мягкость в постели тут действительно не при чем. 

Гарри доверял ему безоговорочно. А Эггзи никак не мог расслабиться и довериться ему в ответ – по крайней мере, в этой области.

Он не поддался, когда Гарри попытался развести его на отчаянный сброс пара после сугубо дипломатической миссии в Берлине, где пришлось стучать лбом о чужие лбы вовсе не в буквальном смысле. Удержался, когда Гарри потащил его в ночной клуб прямо с самолета после того, как Эггзи порешил не меньше двух сотен амбалов, предотвращая похищение шестнадцатилетней поп-звездочки из Кореи, немыслимым образом успевшей втянуться в три разных международных скандала. А однажды, разрулив банальный семейный конфликт аргентинской правящей четы, даже напрямую отказался трахаться. Между грубым сексом и срывом была очень большая разница, а Гарри словно не понимал этого. 

На самом деле Гарри, конечно, все понимал. Просто действовал в своем излюбленном стиле – изыскивал радикальный, самый быстрый и самый… взрывной выход из ситуации. 

«Ты в некоторой степени адреналиновый наркоман, Эггзи, а значит, подвержен и дропам. В этом нет ничего удивительного или ненормального. Позволь мне помочь тебе перенести откат как можно легче».

Эггзи не питал иллюзий на этот счет, Гарри не сказал ему ничего нового. Но никак не получалось уложить в голове, что подобная «помощь» будет в кайф и Гарри тоже. Что они убили бы двух зайцев одним выстрелом, хах.

«Действуй так, как тебе будет комфортно. Ты знаешь, на что я способен и что я готов предложить».

Уроки закончились, экзамены тоже остались позади. Эггзи умел возбудить Гарри несколькими меткими словами и заставить его кончить без прикосновения к члену. Умел оттягивать оргазм часами и наоборот – перезаряжаться за десять минут. Умел с одного взгляда понять, чего Гарри хочется больше всего, и блядь, ему тоже бешено нравился грубый секс, как оказалось. Единственное, чему он так и не научился – пользоваться без зазрения совести.

Наверное, не стоило удивляться, что в конечном итоге эту черту он перешагнул не после выматывающей миссии, а в длительном перерыве между делами. Мир не требовалось спасать вот уже три недели кряду, и если первые две он кайфовал и расслаблялся, то на третьей начал дергаться. Казалось, что подступает какой-то гремучий пиздец и апокалипсис; он по тридцать раз на дню дергал Мерлина, получал в ответ неизменно терпеливое: «Отбой, Галахад».

Когда Эггзи опять поставил фильм на паузу и сбежал из гостиной, чтобы проверить очки, Гарри последовал за ним. Замер в дверях, вальяжно опираясь на косяк бедром, и насмешливо скривил губы: неужели тебе так скучно дома, Эггзи?

Эггзи еще ни разу не швырял его на кровать так резко.

Гарри сладко стонал под ним, сжимал коленями бока, цеплялся за плечи и шею, царапаясь ненамеренно; Эггзи понял, что хочет увидеть, как с его члена течет, и без предупреждения перекатился на спину. Гарри не растерялся ни на секунду – лишь выругался длинно, улыбнулся диковато. Уселся поудобнее и начал скакать на нем, завораживающе прогибаясь в спине.

После Эггзи нашел метки от укусов на его шее и ключицах, которые не помнил, как оставлял, и принялся зализывать их. Гарри лежал, распластав руки и ноги по постели, как Витрувианский человек, жмурился довольно, постанывал тихонько, когда Эггзи нащупывал кончиком языка особенно чувствительное место... И Эггзи вдруг со всей ясностью осознал, что Гарри не сказал ему ни слова.

Чувство триумфа проявилось в качестве быстрой перезарядки. Гарри заметил это, улыбнулся и поманил кивком, облизнулся недвусмысленно. Но Эггзи, вдохновленный, вместо этого перевернул его на бок и прижался сзади.

Блядь, если бы он знал, от чего отказывается, он бы гораздо раньше отбросил переживания об эгоизме. Смазка уже почти высохла, он предпочел бы влажнее, но Гарри впустил его так легко, мягко, вообще без сопротивления. Он был охренительно растянут и раскрыт – глупо было думать, что Эггзи сделает ему этим больно.

Гарри согнул ногу в колене, выставляясь максимально, и прошептал:

– Идеально.

– Не слишком нежно? – Эггзи просто не смог удержаться.

Гарри лишь хрипло рассмеялся.


End file.
